


no inhibitions

by lafgl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Best Friends, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: tumblr prompt:27: "Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	no inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> ok you’ve heard of strangers at a bar………… but consider,,,,, best friends drunk at a concert (originally posted on tumblr)

“Percy!” He feels himself sobering up a bit. He’s seen Annabeth with at least three drinks, though, and she’s never been able to hold her liquor. She is… definitely drunk. Not quite wasted but definitely a little bit more than buzzed. And while Percy, perfectly tipsy and uninhibited, is content on gouging on mozzarella sticks at the bar while sipping a cocktail, significantly more tipsy Annabeth is an uncharacteristically enthusiastic dancer.

Percy fake gasps, “Come to see how the other half lives?”

“No,” she laughs, slumping down on the stool next to him, “you’re disgusting.” She reaches over, stealing one from his plate anyways. “There’s this dude that keeps making eyes at me, and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend or something.”

Percy isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol flowing through his body, or just stupid nerves, but he feels like someone’s hollowed out a pit in his stomach. “What?”

“I want to dance…”

“Drunk you always wants to dance,” he laughs, polishing off the (expectedly) blue drink.

“…But there’s a guy who keeps trying to flirt with me. Come over and act like you’re my boyfriend so he’ll leave me alone.” She hops off the stool and extends her hand to Percy, impatiently grabbing him and dragging him away from the bar when he doesn’t immediately follow her.

He lets her, because if he's learned anything from 10 years of friendship (and at least 3 years of underage drinking), he’s learned drunk Annabeth is not someone you want to mess with. “What do you want me to do?”

She rolls her eyes, “Dance with me, Seaweed Brain.”

The band is playing a relatively uptempo song; most of the crowd is pumping their fists in the air, a small mosh pit forming near the front. Annabeth wraps her arms around Percy’s neck and slowly sways out of rhythm. “I don’t think it’s that kind of song,” he offers, not sure what to do with his hands.

“He’s not going to take the hint if we’re not acting like a couple. Put your hands on my waist.”

He’s not surprised at how in tune she is to him; he often wonders if she’s secretly a mind reader. Percy obliges, and Annabeth _laughs at him_. “ _What?_ ”

“Your hands are shaking.” So they are. Annabeth steals a glance to the side of the room. “He’s looking again.” She steps in closer to him: “I hope you don’t hate me for this when we’re sober.”

Before Percy can react, her lips are on his, and his heart is racing. All of his qualms about it are thrown out the window because he’s kissing his best friend and she’s kissing him and—

She pulls back, too soon. “Whoa,” she breathes, and he can feel it; close but not close enough.

Percy clearly still has some liquid courage streaming through his veins. Without really thinking (after all, that’s a problem for Sober Percy to deal with), he tightens his hold on her waist and kisses her again, a real, proper kiss this time.

She mumbles against his lips, perhaps, the thing he least expected to ever come out of her mouth: “Do you wanna get out of here?”

He’s dumbfounded, but quickly regains his composure and deflects it, half joking, “Damn, Chase, are you trying to get into my pants?”

She smirks, “Maybe when we’re not shit faced.”

**Author's Note:**

> come send me more prompts @ lafglonao3.tumblr.com


End file.
